My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow/Credits
Executive Producers * Paul Sabella * Jonathan Dern Producers * Cheryl McCarthy * Jeanne Romano Supervising Director * Paul Sabella Directors * Davis Doi * Vic Dal Chele Producer * Robert Winthrop Written by * Jeanne Romano * Bonnie Solomon Voices * Tabitha St. Germain: Minty * Janyse Jaud: Pinky Pie * Maryke Hendrikse: Bright Lightly / Breezie A * Britt McKillip: Tra La La * Chantal Strand: Tiddlywink * Andrea Libman: Zipzee * Kathleen Barr: Sweetberry / Unicorn #2 * Venus Terzo: Rainbow Dash / Unicorn #1 / Breezie C * Kelly Sheridan: Cotton Candy * Brian Drummond: Spike * Tracey Moore: Cheerilee * Cathy Weseluck: Rarity the Unicorn * Brittney Wilson: Whistle Wishes / Breezie B Casting & Talent Coordination * BLT Productions, LTD. Casting & Voice Direction * Michael Donovan Voice Director's Assistant * Kerry Stewart-Lackner BLT Production Manager * Tanya K. Taylor BLT Production Coordinator * Neera Garg Recorded at * Koko Studios, Vancouver, B.C. Sound Engineers * Wes Swales * Jesse Young Home Entertainment Business Manager * Patti Roakes Production Manager * Clarise Cameron Art Direction * Matt Mattus * Sean Platter Assistant Art Director * David Carrol Production Coordinator * Robert Stemwell Character Design * Mark Lewis * Patrick Gleeson Prop Design * Paula Heumer Background Design * Andrew Gentle * Dan McHugh * Karen Hamrock Rodgers Background Key * Rozalina Tchouchev * Sean Platter * Bonnie Callahan Color Models * Patricia Pettinell Storyboard Artists * Kathleen Carr * Llun Hunter * Ian Freedman * Carol Lay * Bob Miller * Mike Sosnowski Track Reading * Peggy Defibaugh Animation Timing * Bill Reed * Barbara Dourmashkin Aniatics Provided by * Edison Yu Original Score by * Mark Watters Additional Music by * Eric J. Schmidt * Chris Klatman * Mark Gasbarro Song Arrangement by * Mark Watters * Craig Garfinkle "Whenever There's a Rainbow" Part 1 Music by * Mark Watters Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Tabitha St. Germain * Venus Terzo * Britt McKillip "Whenever There's a Rainbow" Part 2 Music by * Mark Watters Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Cathy Weseluck * Tracey Moore * Britt McKillip "I Just Wanna Have Fun" Music by * Mark Watters Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Cathy Weseluck "Far Apart" Music by * Terry Sampson Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Tracey Moore * Cathy Weseluck "Here In Unicornia" Music by * Terry Sampson Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Cathy Weseluck * Tracey Moore * Britt McKillip * Venus Terzo Editor / Avid Nitris Artist * Bruce W. Cathcart Post Production Supervisors * John Grusd * AJ Ullman Color Timer * John Busenberg Post Production Services Produced by * High Technology Video * Los Angeles, CA Sound Designer * Heather Olsen Dialog Editor * Robbi Smith Foley Artist * Craig Ng Foley Mixer * Marilyn Graf Re-Recording Mixers * Ray Leonard * Michael Beiriger Digital Audio Transfer * J. Lampinen Post Production Sound * Advantage Audio, Inc. Production Accountant * John Bigler Production Executive * Michele Martell Executive Coordinator * Deena Doherty Assistant Production Accountant * Kent Guresky Production Assistants * Cheryl Cayetano * Robert Nadsady * Jason Evaristo Produced in Association with * Wang Film Productions CO., LTD. * and Hong Guang Animation CO., LTD. General Manager * George Chang Associate General Manager * Stephanie Liao Animation Manager * Sophie Huang Production Coordinator * Amy Liu Layout Leader * Wang Sheng Hua Layout * Li Rui * Li Chenjie * Zhou Meifan * Wang Guofang Animation Supervisors * Jack Zhou * Xia Weiyu * Du Dan * Shun Deyu Animators * Ux Ao * You Junyi * Wu Yunliang * Zhang Hua * Zai Hui * Ge Jun * Lin Min * Ge Ke * Xia Jing * Lu Xixiao Clean-Up Leader * Zhao Qin * Pan Zhenrong Clean-Up * Zhao Qing * Xie Yanping * Yang Chunmei * Lin Xiaojing * Li Lifang * Jin Minghua In-Between Leaders * Zhou Hong * Guo Qiuping * Li Yong * Ma Xiyuan In-Between * Zhou Jian * Liu Dingfu * Lv Viheng * Jing Nengqing * Bao Zheng * Jiang Haiying * Hong Xiaoyu * Xu Huajun * He Banli * Fan Xueying * Gao Qing * Chen Sha Backgrounds * Jim Zhou * Zhou Changchun Computer Manager * David Peng * Jane Lu Scanning * Zhou Jun * Yuan Xiangrong * Liu Shengbiao Mark-Up * Chen Xuanfang * Gu Lanhong * Wu Huizhu * Gu Qiong Composting Leaders * Ux Guohong * Shen Aiqin Comporting * Li Chende * Zhang Jiechun * Li Hao * Peng Li * Chen Tao Creative Consultants * Michelle Aubin * Natasha Berling * Andrea Ehret * Lisa Fasoldt * Grethen Forrest * Valerie Jurries * Marisa Kambour * Melissa Mips * Meghan Northrup * Olwen Ruff * Ben Sligar 2006 Hasbro, Inc., Pawtucket, RI My Little Pony and its associated characters are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. * Warning: The Motion Picture Contained in this DVD or * Videocassette is protected under copyright laws of * the United States and other countries. This DVD or * Videocassette is sold for home use only and all other * rights are expressly reserved by the copylight owner of * such Motion Picture. And copying of public performance * of such Motion Picture is strictly prohibited and may subject * the offender to civil liability and and severe criminal penalties * (sections 501 and 506 of title 17,United States Code).